


Evidence

by GracelessLamb



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracelessLamb/pseuds/GracelessLamb
Summary: MC and Saeyoung have a moment in the morning.





	Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my ask blog on tumblr. An anon requested morning sex with Saeyoung and I was more than happy to oblige. :)

I regain consciousness slowly. The morning light filters through the windows of the cabin, disturbing my sleep. The memory of last night is still fresh in my mind. Saeyoung’s words. The passionate lovemaking that followed. **  
**

_“I want to leave evidence that I existed.”_

Saeyoung had left plenty of evidence on me last night, that’s for sure. My muscles ache pleasantly from our activities and I can feel the heat of Saeyoung’s skin radiating against me. I gravitate towards the warmth of Saeyoung’s back, pressing my face against his bare skin as I try and go back to sleep. 

A few moments later, Saeyoung stirs and turns to face me, wrapping me into his arms. 

“Hey.” His voice is rough from sleep and it comes out as a whisper.

“Hey.” 

Saeyoung kisses my forehead gently. I tilt my head and our lips brush against one another. Saeyoung’s long fingers stroke the skin of my back as we kiss. His tongue lazily tangles with mine as he rolls himself on top of me. I moan softly as he brushes his fingers against my core, allowing them to circle the area around my clit. 

His face moves to rest at the crook of my neck as he slowly pushes himself inside of me, his breath hitching at the sensation. Saeyoung’s hands move to rest on either side of my body as he begins to move at a leisurely pace. Our breathing steadily becomes more and more labored as our hips move together. One of Saeyoung’s fingers brushes my clit and it makes my hips buck harder against his. 

Saeyoung’s thrusts get faster as he nears his completion. I was halfway there myself, though I got the feeling that I wouldn’t cum when he did. His breathing is heavy now. 

“I don’t have a condom on, do you want me to…?” 

I shake my head. “No, I have it covered.” Saeyoung smiles and kisses me sloppily as he begins to move himself faster and faster before he finally spills himself inside of me. Saeyoung’s fingers circle my clit as he dips a finger inside, then two, maintaining the same pace as his cock before. My muscles clench around his fingers as I reach my completion. Saeyoung takes his place beside me, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my forehead.

“We should probably get up soon.” he whispers. “Long day ahead of us.”


End file.
